I can't, I can't love you I hate you and now you're leaving
by Inkandtrees
Summary: KLAROLINE. Smut! It's SUPPOSED to be a one shot but who knows. A different ending to 4.23. Enjoy!


**I do not own TVD, TO, or any of the characters.**

**This is a one shot, at least I plan on it being a one shot. I've learned my lesson in stating things are a one shot because I'll always end up writing more because someone inspires me. This kind of fic has been written before, but I wanted to write my own. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

As they left the darkened stadium Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand, stopping her in her tracks. I will be leaving tomorrow sweetheart. I hope you have a wonderful night."

"Ya know, it's just a bunch of us drinking and celebrating graduation. You could come." She replied shyly, slightly confused by her quick invitation. She wasn't sure what the others would say but Klaus had just saved their lives from twelve dead witches, she could at least be hospitable.

Klaus smiled in return, "I appreciate the offer but no thanks, and it's not really my kind of party. Be careful."

She felt his hand brush her cheekbone lightly, her eyes closing at the touch as her breath hitched in her throat and then he was gone.

Caroline stumbled from the woods, the bonfire in her background. She had drank A LOT. Honestly, she thought it would be impossible to be this drunk considering she was a vampire. She knew with age came strength, she wondered if her tolerance would also increase. She wondered what Klaus's tolerance was? Was it even possible for him to get drunk anymore? She felt the heat pool in her legs as her stomach dropped. He would be gone tomorrow; Caroline couldn't push away the sadness that filled her. She couldn't be with Klaus, she couldn't like him; he was a monster. Wasn't he? Hadn't that been what she had been saying all along? He had done horrible things to other people, to her friends, and even to her! Then why did she want him so bad? Why was she crushed at the thought of him leaving? Why hadn't she jumped up and down for joy at Tyler's freedom?

She stopped leaning against the rough bark of the nearest tree, her head spun slightly. Apparently, the last bottle she chugged only a few minutes ago was catching up with her. What was wrong with her? Why did she want Klaus so badly? Why was it now that she gave in to the feeling she had been pushing down for so long? It was because of him everything bad had happened; Jenna, Tyler, Mayor Lockwood, the hybrids, Silas, everything somehow traced back to him. Her feelings bubbled from the depths of her chest… the anger, the frustration, the lust, the love, the affection, the admiration. She ran as fast as she could to his mansion, one thing on her mind. She was going to tell him off and explain he wasn't her last love. She couldn't do this! She couldn't fall for him; he would hurt her in the worst possible way. She ran full speed ahead, tripping occasionally… head aching, heart pounding through her chest. She tripped as she reached the mansion door, falling into it. Klaus pulled the door open a moment later and Caroline fell through the door way only to end up wrapped in his arms.

"Caroline?" The confusion evident in her name as he spoke.

She looked past him, towards the empty house… not a piece of furniture in sight. She pushed away from him then, "Don't touch me!" She scowled.

"WH-what?" The confusion left his eyes quickly, draining… his face turning to stone. "I'm not sure what you intend Caroline but I am leaving shortly and I do not have times for your games."

She pushed past him, stumbling as she went… "You heard me. Don't touch me. How could you Klaus? How could you? I don't understand. I don't understand any of it." She recited as she gripped the sides of her head.

"Sweetheart, are you drunk…?" He couldn't keep the humor from his voice.

Caroline's head snapped up, locking eyes with him. "I'm not drunk, don't laugh. I'm being serious and I'm pissed."

Klaus continued to smile at her, leaning casually with his shoulder against the entryway of the foyer; the door to the mansion closed behind him.

Caroline flashed to him, pinning him against the wall, her hands resting on either side of his head. "This is not a game, take me seriously." She wailed as the veins dropped beneath her eyes, "I'm tired of it."

Klaus flipped them, "Do not overestimate my fondness of you sweetheart." His voice was etched with wearing patience.

Caroline tiled her head up, grasping Klaus's head in her hands, smothering her mouth with his. Her tongue dove into his slightly open mouth and danced along the inside. She traced his lips, awakening him from his shock and Klaus was returning the kiss full force. His body pressed flush into hers and his hands roamed over her shape, stopping to fondle her breasts and finally cupping her ass as he lifted her into the air.

Suddenly, they were in his room. Klaus lips devoured Caroline's as small whimpers erupted from her lips. She grabbed him by the scruff of his hair, pulling his head to the side as she kissed and sucked along his neck, nipping his collar bone with blunt teeth. A growl erupted from Klaus and then Caroline was on the bed alone and Klaus was standing several feet away from her.

"What is going on?" He asked, keeping his face from emotion but Caroline could see the lust, the affection, and the want behind his eyes.

"I'm finally giving you what you want and you stop?" She retorted.

Klaus stood frozen in her presence. "This is not what I want, I want more Caroline. So much more." He punctuated the last three words with more emotion than Caroline had ever heard from a man.

"Well, I can't give you more. I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me, Tyler, Jenna, Mayor Lockwood, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, all of my friends, for all of the people. You're a terrible person. Now you're leaving me. You're leaving me now, after all this time. The games over. There's nothing between us, nothing to bind us and you're leaving." Caroline said in a rush, shaking her head slightly as she tried to brush away the spinning room.

Klaus was more confused than ever; she hated him and she was upset he was leaving. He didn't know how to react; he didn't know what to say or what to do. He stood frozen in place unable to reply. Caroline vamped to him again, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him quickly. She bent over him kissing him deeply. "I hate you. I can't stand you and now you're leaving." She breathed before returning to the kiss and pouring all of her anger, heartbreak, lust, and love into the kiss.

Klaus gently tried to push Caroline away but she only deepened the kiss. He tried to push her away again, using more force and finally breaking their lip lock. She stared into his eyes, blue against a sea of green. "Please." She whispered. "For me." Before dipping her head back down and capturing his lips with her own. Klaus returned her kiss hurriedly, letting his emotions take over. His mouth moved against her with hunger, he flipped her over trailing kisses down her neck, hastily removing her clothing. Soon she lay nude beneath him, grinding her core against his. Klaus stepped away, kneeling at the side of the bed, dragging her body to the edge which resulted in a ripple of giggles from Caroline. Her giggles quickly faded as his head dipped between her legs, leaving butterfly kisses across her thighs before he made his way to the apex. Caroline could feel his hot breath against her core, her stomach tightened instantly, and her breath hitched. Then the sharp intake of air from Caroline signaled the beginning of Klaus's assault. Her hips bucked profusely, her nails digging slightly into his shoulder as she fought to gain control of her senses. She attempted to focus on anything besides Klaus but he was everywhere; his small curls could be seen just over the edge of the bed, his sweet musky scent filled her nose, the sound of the gentle growl that rumbled in his chest filled her ears, as she savored the taste left on her lips. This would be the last time she would see him, the last taste of him, and panic spiraled through her.

"Stop!" Caroline screeched without pleasure.

Klaus immediately froze, stepping away from Caroline… fearing and hoping she had come to her senses. He had been strong for so long, not taking advantage of the baby vampire but the sight of her unclothed had been too much for him to handle. His heart ached with longing and his member hardened almost painfully. He couldn't resist her on his own but with only a word from her and he would never contact her again.

Caroline vamped to him, slinging him on the bed and straddling him quickly. She placed his tip at her entrance before falling down fully in one swift motion. A moan of ecstasy escaped through her lips as Klaus's head moved upward to take Caroline's tight nipple in his mouth.

Caroline shoved Klaus to the bed easily, holding him there as she stared into his eyes working her hips flawlessly. She moved feverishly, pounding down onto his body, dragging her nails down his chest.

"…Caroline." Klaus pleaded.

She clasped her hand tightly over his mouth. "I hate you. I hate everything you are, I can't deal with it. I can't be with you; you are not my last love." She pounded into him harder, "I can't love you. I can't be with you." Rocking her hips back and forth, grinding closely enough that Klaus's hip bones dug into her thighs. "I hate you, I can't love you. You're leaving me! After everything, you're leaving. I can't. I can't." She continued to rock her hips harder than before with Klaus bucking upwards as they both came to the edge.

Caroline and Klaus fell into bliss, wrapped in each other's arms. Caroline slid off his softened member before lying on her side and curling into Klaus. She rested her head on his chest and brought the covers around their waist, "I hate you. I can't love you. You're not for me. Think of all you've done! Now you're leaving. You're leaving me." Caroline hiccupped quietly before nuzzling her nose into his neck and drifting off to sleep as her limbs tangled with Klaus's.

The sun pouring through the window felt warm against his skin. He could see the bright light through his closed lids, he smelled her on his skin. He reached out, searching for her and found only cold sheets where her body had once lain. She was gone, stealing away like a thief in the night, and now he had leave.


End file.
